jojofandomcom-20200222-history
King Crimson
King Crimson (キング·クリムゾン , Kingu Kurimuzon) is the stand of Diavolo featured in Part V: Vento Aureo. Appearance/Personality King Crimson appears as a light red humanoid whose face is with a twisted visage, perhaps to mirror Diavolo's psyche. It never shows any personality but it can be believed to be very aggressive like its user. It appears to have a smaller copy of itself in its forehead called Epitaph, which seems to embody Doppio's personality. Abilities *'Erase Time': King Crimson's signature ability is to erase time, in which everything except itself and Diavolo is suddenly changed to be in the state they would have been a short time later (at most ten seconds). Time still flows normally for Diavolo, who can interact with the time-erased objects for the amount of time that would have normally intervened (to Diavolo this appears in the form of the would-have-been intervening objects' states being superimposed on each other, in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase). The nature of the time erase is such that, for example, a bullet that would have hit Diavolo will suddenly be shifted to be on his other side as where it would be seconds later. The ability to erase time also appears to be relevant to Diavolo's own stamina, as he admitted to Risotto Nero that in the weakened state his body was in from the lack of iron in his blood, he would only be able to erase time for barely more than an instant. *'Prediction': Doppio is able to utilize a type of sub-stand of King Crimson called Epitaph. The same face that appears on King Crimson's forehead (Epitaph) appears on Doppio's, and Doppio can also utilize King Crimson's hands as his own. Although weaker than the full stand, Epitaph can give Doppio a preview of what will occur in the next ten seconds. This allows him to react and defend himself accordingly. As stated by Diavolo, no matter what, the prediction cannot be prevented (only the ability of Gold Experience Requiem has been shown to bypass this). Epitaph can be also be used by Diavolo. *'Super Strength': Physically, King Crimson is one of the strongest stands in existence, rivaling even Star Platinum & Crazy Diamond. King Crimson was shown to have killed several people just by punching them right through their stomach with one blow, and above that it seemed that a tremendous amount of endurance was needed just to take one hit from King Crimson without the person suffering a tremendous injury; even Giorno lost his entire arm due to the power of a single strike. Gallery KingCrimsonMindFuck.jpg|King Crimson erased time and killed Bruno KingCrimson.jpg|King Crimson JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art King crimson.jpg|King Crimson figure (full appearance) Kingcrimson1.png|King Crimson as a figure King Crimson.png|King Crimson's Statistics KingCrimson ASB.jpg|King Crimson as it appears in All-Star Battle Trivia *The sub-stand is based on the King Crimson song, Epitaph. *Though King Crimson's time skip has been utilized with very obvious effects, the mechanics of the time skip itself are not as well understood. In GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze, the time skip was shown to slow down the opponent's actions while Diavolo still moves at normal speed for the duration of the time skip, a mechanism similar to Stairway to Heaven's time acceleration abilities. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part V Stands Category:Close Stands